


The Spider's Web

by jessiejmatthews



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiejmatthews/pseuds/jessiejmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Maybe,' Maria muses, 'it's not so bad being caught in The Black Widow's web.'</p><p>CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN EDITED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Fish Need Bicycles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691140) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> Inspired by Chapter 2 of tielan's "Like Fish Need Bicycles"

Maria Hill is a spy, but she is not just any spy. She is the Deputy Director of SHIELD, and she is very good at her job. So, of course she notices when things change between her and Natasha Romanoff. The Russian born assassin is subtle at first, when Maria enters a room Natasha's eyes are on her even if she is speaking to someone else. The redhead does not stare or leer (at least not in a way that just anyone would notice), but after awhile Natasha becomes less subtle. She flashes a seductive smile Maria's way when no one else is looking, stands a little too close on the bridge of the Helicarrier, and enunciates certain words in an innocent conversation whilst looking up at Maria under lidded emerald eyes. After a week of these looks the redhead becomes very tactile. She makes sure to let her hand brush Maria's when she passes her in a corridor, sits a little too close during briefings, and makes sure her foot brushes against Maria's leg under the table. She presses herself against Maria's back, cheek to cheek, when reading monitors over her shoulder, and draws her hand across the small of Maria's back or upper arm to get her attention. 

Maria is embarrassed to admit that even though she notices these changes she has failed to notice the significance of them. Natasha Romanoff is a trained seductress, and Maria just thinks maybe this is the way she acts when she gets comfortable with someone. She fails to take into account that she has never seen Natasha act this way around anyone else.

It's not until Director Fury is needed on the Helicarrier, and he leaves Maria in charge at HQ, that she puts it all together. 

She is stressed to the max, but she will not let it show. She has a reputation to uphold. She can handle whatever Director Nick Fury can handle. The day's seemingly never ending series of meetings and briefings has come to a close. The last meeting is about to start. This is a simple one with only three other Agents in attendance: Agents Romanoff (who takes her usual seat to Maria's left), Barton, and Carter. She relaxes slightly, realizing with this group at least there won't be any stupid questions. Maria goes through her checklist for the meeting quickly and dismisses them even quicker. Finally alone and done for the day Maria lets her shoulders sag, pinches the bridge of her nose, and closes her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Maria jumps at the soft voice to her left. She tells herself that she jumps less than anyone else would if The Black Widow were to sneak up on them. Natasha's voice holds more amusement than Maria would like "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to startle you." 

"It's okay." Maria says lamely, trying to regain her composure. "I'm alright...I'm just glad that today is over and Fury will be back tomorrow." Maria doesn't know why she shares this. She wouldn't if it had been anyone else that had asked, but trying to lie to The Black Widow is like trying to catch rain with a pasta strainer. 

"It's been a stressful week for you." Natasha's words are spoken as a statement, and as usual with no emotion behind them. Maria isn't quite sure how to take them. She decides on a hum of agreement. Her eyes drift closed for barely a second, but it's long enough for Natasha to cross the room and rest her hand lightly on Maria's shoulder. She doesn't let herself jump this time or react at all. The redhead's other hand comes up to rest on Maria's other shoulder, and she begins gently loosening the knots that have been plaguing her all week. 

Maria can't help the appreciative noise that slips past her lips. She also can't help the blush that creeps up the back of her neck as she feels Natasha freeze at the noise. She hears the redhead's breath catch, reacting to the sound. She gets the feeling that if she were to turn around and make eye contact with the other woman she would find darkened green eyes looking back at her. She suddenly sees every interaction they have had over the past month for what it is.

Seduction. 

It's quite literally the name of Natasha's game. The word echoes in her mind, and a chill runs down her spine, making her shudder. Natasha pulls her hands away quickly as though she'd been burned. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Natasha sounds almost vulnerable. It's more than a little strange to hear that tone from the normally unshakable and stoic assassin. Maria wonders if there is more to that simple statement than meets the eye. It's almost spoken like a promise. 

"That thought never crossed my mind," Maria responds before she can think better of it. Natasha's tone tugs at her heart. "You don't have to stop," she hears herself say, and curses silently. She shouldn't be giving Natasha the wrong idea, but the redhead's hands are strong and gentle putting just the right amount of pressure exactly where she needs it. Natasha's hands resume loosening Maria's knots, and she shifts in her seat as images of those hands relieving a different kind of pressure come to mind. She can almost feel Natasha smirking, as though she can read her thoughts. The redhead's hot breath is suddenly on Maria's ear, making her shiver and tense slightly under Natasha's attentive hands. 

"Relax," Natasha's gravelly voice in her ear prompts another shiver. Maria tilts her head on autopilot exposing her neck to the redhead. Cool lips draw a soft noise from Maria's lips, and she tenses again hoping Natasha didn't hear it. The soft chuckle in her ear tells her that she did, and this time Maria can't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks. 

"We can't- " Maria starts, but cuts herself off as she feels Natasha's lips press against a sensitive spot just under her ear. 

"Can't what?" The redhead whispers in her ear, placing another light kiss in the same spot. 

"Stop," Natasha freezes, steps back, and takes her hands away from Maria's shoulders all within a fraction of a second, leaving Maria immediately missing the contact. The brunette pauses as she realizes that she is about to refuse the world's most deadly female assassin. The feeling lasts only a second as she turns, stands, and takes in Natasha's expression. It's an odd mix of hurt and confusion, mixed with a little fear. It's a strange look on the normally cocky, calm, and confident face. 

"I'm your boss." The statement sounds ridiculous, and comes out with a lot less authority than Maria would like. 

"Is that the only reason?" Natasha asks quietly. The brunette pauses.

"Yes," Natasha just blinks at her that same odd expression covering her face. "Were you expecting another reason?" 

"Well," Natasha takes a step forward into Maria's personal space making deliberate eye contact. Maria wants to step back and create some space between herself and those deep emerald eyes. Eyes that hold more stories than the pages of every book she has ever read. 

"I know it's not because I'm a woman. I've seen the way you look at me." Maria gulps at the husky deep tone of Natasha's voice. She has been drawn into the spider's web and she knows it. 

"How do I look at you?" Maria bites the inside of her cheek as the words tumble out of her mouth without her permission.

"You want me...it's the same look you're giving me now," Natasha chuckles and the sound sends another shiver through Maria's body. Goosebumps erupt on her arms. Natasha runs her hands over them. The touch is barely there, but it makes Maria's knees weak. 

"Is it because of the thing I've done?" She asks. Maria swallows thickly.

"No," Maria answers with conviction, "it's the reason I gave you and only the reason I gave you." Natasha seems to accept the answer. Her fingers continue to trace a light pattern over Maria's arms. 

"According to SHIELD's fraternization policy as long as I'm not directly under your command there is no conflict of interest." The redhead sounds as though she is reading directly from the SHIELD handbook. Maria draws in a sharp breath, and Natasha's hands drop to her sides, 

Looking back she knows when things changed between her and Natasha. She can picture the moment clearly in her mind. 

She had decided to go to a party at Stark tower. It was a celebration of the victory over Loki and his army of monsters, and a celebration of life party for Phil Coulson (who was one of the few people that she considered a friend). Normally she avoided large groups of people like the plague, but her respect for Phil had won out in the end. 

She had been standing at the bar, letting her eyes dart around the room. She had found most of the Avengers easily, but Agent Romanoff was conspicuously absent. Maria expected to see her pulling off a prank with Clint or dancing with Steve, but she was nowhere to be found. She knew Agent Romanoff could take of herself, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind encouraged her to find the tiny redhead. She had circled the room pausing only when she spotted Natasha staring out the large window away from the bulk of the crowd. She moved cautiously making sure Natasha heard her approach. She stepped up next the smaller woman, but remained silent. 

"Did you need something Ma'am?" Natasha had asked finally.

"No," Maria glanced at her briefly, "you just seemed so taken by the view I thought I would join you." Natasha raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, but remained silent. They stood side by side staring out at the City of New York (a city that both of them had a hand in saving).

"He was wrong you know?" Out of the corner of her eye Maria saw Natasha glance at her. "Loki," she clarified pausing and turning to make eye contact with Natasha. "You saved every man, woman, and child on this planet from death or enslavement today. If that doesn't put a serious dent in your ledger-" Maria trails off as a brief flicker of emotion crosses Natasha's face. 

"I didn't realize anyone was listening-" she trails off. 

"You're not a monster anymore Agent Romanoff...you're a hero." The redhead hadbeen at a loss for words, looking at Maria as though she had never seen her before. Maria didn't notice as she had already turned to walk back to the bar. "Enjoy the view," she had said casually in parting. 

Maria shook her head pulling herself back to the present. The vulnerability in Natasha's gaze only lends itself to Maria's decision. 

"Can we just...take this slow? Like snail's pace slow?" Maria asks stepping into Natasha. The beaming smile she receives makes her stomach flutter. 

"That's probably best. I'm not exactly well versed in the inner workings of a healthy relationship," Natasha says with a wry smile. 

"Is that what you want?" Natasha gives her a confused look. "A relationship," she clarifies. 

"I- yes, that's what I want...no one has every asked me that before." Natasha's furrowed brow gives Maria pause. 

"Asked you what?" 

"What I want." The answers tugs at Maria's heart. This woman despite all her flaws and past mistakes deserves more than what's been given to her. She is a hero now, an Avenger and that means something. 

"So," Natasha asks hesitantly, "where do we start?" 

"Dinner? Tomorrow night?" Maria suggests. Natasha agrees readily and with a sly wink she leaves Maria alone with her thoughts.

'Maybe,' Maria muses, 'it's not so bad being caught in The Black Widow's web.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill is a spy. She lies for a living, but she has never lied to herself so many times in one day.

Maria tries to tell herself that the burning knot in the pit of her stomach does not mean that she is nervous. She has an hour left of her shift for the day, and for the first time in months she has no inclination to stay a minute later. 

Maria blinks in surprise as her private phone signals an incoming text message. Her mother, brother, and sister are the only people who have the number. 

{UNKNOWN NUMBER:  
Are we still on for dinner tonight?  
-NAR} 

{MARIA HILL:  
Yes. How did you get this number?}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
Are you really asking me that?} 

Maria can't help the snort of laughter or the smile that spreads over her face. 

{MARIA HILL:  
Can we just forget I asked that?} 

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
That seems wise since I wasn't going to tell you anyway.} 

Maria isn't sure whether or not Natasha is being serious, and she knows that even if the redhead was standing in front of her she still wouldn't be able to tell. 

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
Where would you like to go tonight?} 

Maria had actually given it quite a bit of thought. She had run through her choices just as efficiently as she would mission scenarios. She finally decided that for the purpose of giving Natasha her full attention and not worrying about her surroundings her apartment would be the best place to have their date. Logically that would mean Maria would need to cook something, and in order to do that she would need to leave her office at the Triskelion on time. Deciding that Natasha wasn't the only one who could be cryptic and hard to read Maria chose to be as vague as possible in her answer. 

{MARIA HILL:  
I think you'll just have to wait and see.}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
Okay. What should I wear?} 

Maria smiles widely at Natasha's willingness to play along. She feels a little silly for it, but she can't bring herself to care. 

{MARIA HILL:  
Clothes.}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
I figured that was a safe bet since we decided to take things slow.}

Maria feels her cheeks heating up. She tells herself she's not blushing. 

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
I'm sorry. Sometimes I speak...or in this case text without thinking.}

{MARIA HILL:  
It's okay, you just caught me off guard.}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
I didn't even think that was possible. ;-) }

{MARIA HILL:  
Just don't tell anyone.}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
Don't worry your secret is safe with me.}

{MARIA HILL:  
That's good to know. :-) Meet me at my apartment at 7?}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
Okay. I'll be there.}

{MARIA HILL:  
Do I need to give you my address?}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
Do you even need to ask that? }

{MARIA HILL:  
No, I suppose I don't.}

{NATASHA ROMANOFF:  
I can't wait.}

Maria wonders if Natasha will be as easy to talk to in person as she is through text messaging. She tells herself that she is not smitten with Natasha Romanoff. 

Maria Hill is a spy. She lies for a living, but she has never lied to herself so many times in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first date as requested. I added more of Natasha's POV.

Natasha Romanoff is The Black Widow. She is a spy. She is a killer. She is a seductress. She is a monster. She slips on a cover persona like most people slip on gloves in the dead of winter. She can become whoever she needs to be in order to accomplish her mission objectives. She is not all things to all people all the time. It's a hard way to live but a good way not to die. The problem is when you live to become other people it's easy to lose yourself along the way. 

Maria Hill makes everything different. When Maria says, "You are an agent of SHIELD. You are a hero. You are an Avenger," she believes it. Maybe this is who she really is. 

Maybe being all things to Maria Hill (even if it is just for a fleeting moment in a lifetime of pain) wouldn't be so bad. 

It is this thought that drives her into the cab, through the doorway, and up the stairs to knock on Maria's apartment door.

Natasha can think on her feet. She is whip-smart and resourceful, but the sight that meets her eyes when the door opens has her frozen. Her mind goes blank as her eyes trail over Maria's long legs encased in tight jeans, the form fitting button up white shirt, and the shoulder length dark brown hair that has settled in waves around Maria's pretty face. 

With a grin, Natasha makes note of Maria's eyes making their way up her body as well. Her own tactless staring had gone unnoticed.

"Hey," Natasha's hears herself say. Maria's eyes meet hers and there is no denying the sparks. Something shifts in the air between them. It is so tangible and yet so surreal. The moment passes and Maria steps aside. Natasha makes sure to brush up against her when she walks past. Everywhere they touch tingles in a way neither can describe. Maria closes the door behind Natasha and leads her into the kitchen. 

"I'd like to stay here for dinner if you don't mind." Maria realizes that she sounds a bit more tentative than she would like. Natasha almost misses it. She is busy taking in the details of Maria's kitchen. Maria has set the table, in the corner of the kitchen for two, complete with candles and wine. "I tend to be too hyper vigilant for my own good in public sometimes, and I know you probably are too. This way we don't have to worry about our surroundings as much," she explains. 

"This is perfect," Natasha gives her a reassuring smile, whilst trying to stamp down her own nerves. The last time someone cooked for her was Christmas at Clint's and before that...well...she doesn't think anyone has. No one has ever prepared a meal just for her. She tells all of this to Maria on a whim that she can't stamp down, and she gets a look she can't quite read in return.

"You deserve better," Maria says. 

"I believe it when you say it." The soft smile Natasha receives makes her stomach flutter. "Can I help with anything?" She asks, changing the subject as Maria turns to fill their plates.

"You can pour us a glass of wine if you'd like," Maria gestures to the bottle and glasses on the table. Natasha occupies herself doing just that. Maria sets the plates down on the table, accepting a glass from Natasha. There is an almost awkward silence as Natasha takes her first bite and Maria watches her reaction closely. 

"This is really good. I didn't know you could cook," Natasha says, breaking the silence. She suddenly realizes that she hasn't eaten since breakfast. Her nerves subside and the sudden hunger has her forcing herself to eat slowly. 

"Thank you. It's another one of my secrets," Maria says with a wink, referring to their earlier conversation.

"Well I'll keep this one too," Natasha says with a chuckle. 

"My Grandmother taught me to cook. We made dinner together every Sunday until I shipped out," Maria surprises herself by sharing this. She hadn't meant to, but Natasha really is easy to talk to. 

"I wish I could cook. I can make boxed macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese, and breakfast foods that's about it," Natasha says laughing. 

"Maybe I could teach you."

"I'd like that," Natasha tries to hide her elation at the thought. They fall into a comfortable silence. The tension between them is still there, but the sharper edges of it are falling off as they enjoy each others company in a way that neither had expected. 

"How did it go in Reykjavik?" Maria asks, referring to Natasha's latest mission. Natasha had been on her way back when she had texted Maria a few hours ago. 

"It went okay. The debriefing is tomorrow," Natasha says simply. Maria tilts her head to the side, giving Natasha a look before clarifying. 

"I'm not asking for a mission report Natasha. I'm asking how your day was," Maria just manages not to chuckle at the confused look on Natasha's face. 

"It was actually really good. My contact was on time. There were no complications. I even had a couple of hours for sight seeing," Natasha finally manages to get out. 

"I've never been to Iceland, but I hear it's beautiful," Maria says offhandedly. 

"It is. I wouldn't mind going back. I didn't actually have to kill anyone there," Natasha says smiling wryly. 

"Is there anywhere you've never been that you want to go?" Maria asks. 

"Australia," Natasha says after a moment. "I've never been anywhere in Australia." She chuckles a little. She's never really given it a lot of thought before. "What about you?" 

"I've always wanted to see Rome. I'm kind of an Ancient History buff," Maria smiles shyly at the admission. 

"I'd love to be your tour guide if you ever decide to go. Rome is amazing." Natasha offers. Maria can only nod. Surprised by the offer. She isn't entirely sure that is is genuine, but she is careful not to dismiss it. 

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer someday," she says in what is supposed to be an offhand sort of way, biting on her bottom lip. It's a habit that she thought she had shaken years ago. She doesn't miss the way Natasha eyes drop down to her lips before dropping further down to her plate. 

Maria refills their wine glasses as they finish eating. Natasha insists on helping with the clean-up once they have finished. They stand side by side doing the dishes from dinner. The close proximity is a bit overwhelming for Maria. She realizes that Natasha is standing a little closer than is necessary in the space available. 

Two can play at this game. 

Natasha's stomach does something strange but not necessarily unpleasant when she feels Maria lean into her, reminding her of the flight she took on the Chitauri's battle sled in New York. Their hips and elbows brush together as they move. This is definitely a more pleasant feeling. It's not quite like flying - it's more...

Like falling. 

Maria places the last plate in the cabinet and hands the towel to Natasha to dry her hands. They turn towards each other, eyes meeting. Maria leans back against the counter. Natasha steps closer, hands clenched at her sides, stopping herself from actually touching her. The electricity between them is almost overwhelming in it's intensity. It's making it hard for Maria to remember to breathe.

"I want to kiss you but I don't want to push," Natasha almost doesn't recognize her own voice. It's quiet and timid. She hears Maria's breath hitch. The brunette moves closer, surprising them both. She rests one hand on Natasha's shoulder, and the other lightly on her hip, drawing her closer. 

"And if I want you to kiss me?"

Natasha doesn't answer. She just closes the distance, brushing their lips together. It's chaste but firm at the same time. 

Natasha keeps her eyes open, watching Maria's reactions. When the brunette leans into her, sighing into the kiss, Natasha relaxes. She unclenches her hands, moving them to Maria's hips. 

The redhead pulls away, remembering Maria's request to take things slow. She suppresses a smirk at the amount of time it takes Maria to open her eyes. The brunette clears her throat, blinking to get her focus back.

"We should definitely do this again," Maria says,

"What dinner or the kiss?" Natasha teases with a smirk. Maria laughs, pretending to think about it. 

"Mmmh, both." Natasha laughs, nodding in agreement. She rests her forehead lightly against Maria's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jennifer, MTL17, and anyone else who prodded me in this direction.

"Would you like to come inside?" Maria's voice is soft and smooth with no trace of hesitancy. This isn't the first time Natasha has been invited into her apartment after one of their dates, but they have yet to progress past Maria's couch. 

Natasha nods her assent, and follows Maria into the apartment. The door clicks closed, and before Natasha can blink her back comes into contact with the door. She reacts on autopilot, switching their positions, and pinning Maria's hands tightly above her head. Her brain catches up with her reflexes, and she lets go of Maria's hands, takes a step back, and gives the brunette a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry, it's -" 

"Instinct," Maria finishes for her. "It's okay. I get it." Maria's expression is soft and unguarded, something Natasha is still getting used to after nearly three months of dating, and she knows that the expression she is wearing is similar. 

"You have no idea what it means to me that I never see any fear in your eyes when I do things like that." Maria tilts her head thoughtfully.

"I have never been afraid of you Natasha," Maria intones. "You have never given me any reason to be." 

Natasha tries not to show how much the simple statement affects her, but she gets the feeling Maria knows. Moving slower this time, Maria switches their positions, and moves in close, using her hips to pin Natasha to the door. Something is different here. Maria is never exactly shy, but she's not usually this forward either, and they always at least make it to the couch first. 

Natasha's thoughts go out the window as Maria's lips find her pulse point. She can't stop her hands from exploring the soft skin and firm muscles that are exposed where Maria's shirt has ridden up. 

Maria's dextrous hands undo the top two buttons on Natasha's shirt. The brunette sucks a bruise just below her collar bone on the right side, and Natasha's knees nearly give out. 

"Maria," Natasha means for the name to come out as a warning, but the gasp that follows makes it somewhat ineffective. Another two buttons are undone, and another bruise is sucked on the top of her left breast. The redhead's hands tangle in Maria's hair, but after a moment she tugs lightly to separate them. 

"Maria are you - "

"I adore you," Maria cuts her off, flushing slightly as Natasha raises an eyebrow at her. "I adore you, and I want this. Just the fact that you stopped me just to make sure that this is what I want tells me that we don't need to wait any longer."

Natasha takes Maria's hand and tugs her in the general direction of her bedroom.

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Maria uses her legs to urge Natasha to lay all of her weight down. The redhead presses soft kisses along Maria's jawbone. 

The light pressure of Natasha hips between her thighs has Maria reeling. She rolls her hips up into the smaller woman, groaning softly at the friction it produces. She guides Natasha's lips to hers, and opens her mouth eagerly to the other woman's exploring tongue. Her hands find Natasha's ass, pulling her in harder, desperate for friction. 

Natasha seems to be a methodical lover. Her every movement is deliberate, and clearly designed to drive Maria just exactly crazy, but she isn't without passion. She sucks Maria's tongue into her mouth, rolling her hips into the woman beneath her in time with each soft tug on her tongue. 

Maria slips her hands under the hem of Natasha's dress shirt. The feeling of powerful muscles straining under her fingers with each roll of Natasha's hips leaves her throbbing. 

The redhead pulls away from Maria's mouth, moving down to nip and suck at her neck. A soft groan escapes before Maria can stop it. 

"You okay babe?" Natasha's tone is teasing, and the smirk is clear in her voice. her accent, usually suppressed, is noticeable, and her voice is husky and rough. The sound of it has Maria absolutely dripping.

"Don't stop," Maria responds breathlessly. Her own voice sounds foreign to her ears. She sounds desperate, needy. She is finding it hard to care. 

Maria rolls them over, making quick work of the remaining buttons on Natasha's shirt. The smaller woman sits up enough for Maria to finish removing the garment, but Maria has other ideas. She slips the shirt just over Natasha's shoulders, and pushes her gently back down effectively trapping her arms. 

"Maria," this time it is definitely said as a warning, but the way her name sounds only makes Maria shiver.

"Trust me," Maria implores, meeting Natasha's darkened green eyes. Taking a deep breath, Natasha nods once, forcing herself to relax. She closes her eyes against the ingrained aversion to any vulnerability.

Maria dips her head, leaving a trail of wet kisses from Natasha's collarbone to her navel. She pulls back a bit, and blows lightly on Natasha's wet skin, forcing a shiver from her. Maria sits up straight, straddling Natasha's hips. She makes a show of unbuttoning her shirt slowly. She watches as Natasha's eyes follow the path of her hands. 

Maria removes her shirt completely, tossing it onto the floor. Her bra follows, and she watches Natasha's eyes dilate further. In one agile movement Natasha has Maria flat on her back. She watches Natasha's dress shirt flutter to the floor, and lets out a shocked laugh.

"How did you even do that?" Natasha leans down, and traces the shell of Maria's ear with the tip of her tongue. Maria holds in a gasp at the feeling of Natasha's skin against hers. 

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Natasha breathes into her ear, making her shiver. 

"No I suppose I don't." Maria is reminded that woman on top of her is the world's most dangerous female assassin, and yet she's never felt safer than in the hands of the Black Widow. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Maria sighs when Natasha dips her tongue into her belly button, gasps when Natasha sucks on the soft skin of her inner thigh, and moans at the first teasing swipe of Natasha's tongue on her clit. When Maria comes she is completely silent. The only thing that gives it away is the uncontrollable clenching of the  muscles around Natasha's fingers, and the throbbing of her clit under Natasha's tongue. There is nothing faked or over the top about it, and Natasha revels in that. 

She kisses her way up Maria's trembling body slowly, tucking her face into Maria's neck. The brunette runs her hands over Natasha's bare back, and they stay like that for a moment. 

"I can't usually relax enough to come with a partner," Natasha confides. It's something she has never told anyone before. It had been nothing to fake an orgasm with the few partners she had chosen after joining SHIELD, and before that...she doesn't even want to think about it. 

"Will you try for me?" Maria asks, and Natasha knows she can't say no. She doubts that she could deny Maria anything. 

"Yes."

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Natasha is close. Maria knows this from the flutter of her abdominal muscles, visible under her skin, but for the third time Natasha tenses, and the moment passes. Maria replaces her tongue with her fingers, and shifts onto her knees, covering Natasha's torso with her own. Her fingers rub soft circles over Natasha's clit. The redhead's breath catches, and she lets out a loud full bodied moan.

"Your safe Nat," she whispers, pressing her lips to Natasha's neck. She slips two fingers into Natasha, and her thumb finds the redhead's clit. She keeps a slow steady pace. 

Maria's words melt the tension from Natasha's body. The taller woman picks up the pace, and Natasha focuses on the way it feels. The brush of Maria's lips against her neck, and all the points where their bodies are touching. 

"Let go Natasha. I've got you," Maria whispers. She repeats it a few times, and Natasha relaxes despite herself.

When her orgasm hits there is such a tangible release from the tension that she lets out something akin to a sob. Her hips buck into Maria's hand of their own free will, and she holds Maria to her tightly

When Maria feels the last of the tension leave Natasha's body she slips out of her, delighting in the shiver that the movement brings. 

"We should definitely do this again," Maria echoes the words she said after their first kiss, and Natasha lets out a genuinely delighted laugh that makes Maria's stomach flutter.

"Definitely," Natasha agrees.


End file.
